


Trump on Mars

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 Presidential Election, Gen, Humor, Mars, donaldtrump, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a really short story from a writing game with my family. Basically how it works is everyone takes a paper and writes down a setting. Then everyone passes it to the person on your right. Now everyone writes a character or two (or three or more). Next everyone passes the paper to the right again. On the new paper you write a conflict. Finally everyone passes the papers one more time. You read the requirements on your paper and write a story.</p>
<p>The ones I got were:<br/>Setting: Mars<br/>Character(s): Donald Trump<br/>Conflict: Donald Trump travels to Mars but realizes that he forgot his girlfriend. What will he do? Just blow her off and stay on Mars, be nice to her and go back, or go back and throw her in the garbage can? (Please note this conflict came from an 11 year old and I copied it word for word.)</p>
<p>Okie Dokie Lokie. Enjoy. And try this game with four or more people. See what you can come up with!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trump on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story from a writing game with my family. Basically how it works is everyone takes a paper and writes down a setting. Then everyone passes it to the person on your right. Now everyone writes a character or two (or three or more). Next everyone passes the paper to the right again. On the new paper you write a conflict. Finally everyone passes the papers one more time. You read the requirements on your paper and write a story.
> 
> The ones I got were:  
> Setting: Mars  
> Character(s): Donald Trump  
> Conflict: Donald Trump travels to Mars but realizes that he forgot his girlfriend. What will he do? Just blow her off and stay on Mars, be nice to her and go back, or go back and throw her in the garbage can? (Please note this conflict came from an 11 year old and I copied it word for word.)
> 
> Okie Dokie Lokie. Enjoy. And try this game with four or more people. See what you can come up with!

     On a warm March day Donald Trump was brainstorming ideas on how to win the 2016 election. Suddenly a light bulb went off. Literally. The power went out. The dark mansion reminded him of space and he decided to take a trip to Mars! If the American people voted him president then they could brag "Our president went to Mars!" to the people overseas.

     So Trump spent a small sum of a hundred million dollars to hire people to build him a rocket ship. As soon as it was finished he geared up and left for Mars.

     When he landed on Mats he bounced outside and began exploring. Suddenly he realized he left his new girlfriend behind. "Oh well," he said. "That means the whole planet is mine! This is greeaatt!"

     Suddenly an alien jumped out from behind a rock. "Yub nub!" it cried. "This is our planet!"

     "No way, man!" said Trump. "I claim this!" He ran into his rocket ship and broadcasted a video to Earth. "Hello, Americans! It is I, Donald Trump. I have decided I will rule the planet Mars! After all it is twice as big as Earth. Feel free to join me up here and we can build a giant wall and have the aliens pay for it!"

     And so the devoted Trump disciples all left for Mars and the Democrats won the 2016 election on Earth and everyone lived happily ever after except Trump's girlfriend who dumped him and went on to support the Democrats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> "Yub nub" is from Star wars. But you probably knew that.


End file.
